


Shapes

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on this imagine (Imagine watching the clouds go by with Boromir) found at gondorimagines.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes

Boromir tangled his fingers into your hair, brushing through your loosen locks lazily. The two of you were lying on the blanket, on the top of the highest tower in Minas Tirith, unseen by anyone.

You were surprised when Boromir brought you here. You didn’t expect him to be that romantic. He was a warrior and his thoughts and actions were simple and predictable, yet a small picnic in the most secluded place in the city was a pleasant surprise.

You purred as his fingers touched your ear for a short moment. You had so little moment of peace, his mind was always occupied by the matters of city’s safety and well-being of its citizens.

You turned your head to look at Boromir. He was lying at your side, his head next to yours, but he was upside down. You smiled widely, seeing his peaceful, relaxed face and closed eyes and you reached your hand to brush away the hair that wind blew on his forehead.

Blindly, he caught your hand and brought it to his lips.

“I’m the happiest man on Arda.” He murmured after placing a trail of soft kisses on your knuckles and you giggled, looking at him lovingly.

“Just, please, do not fall asleep. I would be terribly bored by hearing your snores.” You propped on your elbow, staring down at him with eyes sparkling with tease as Boromir slowly opened his one eye.

“My snores are boring, Y/N? Maybe I shouldn’t sleep in one bed with you then?” he countered, opening his other eye to look at your shocked expression.

“Oh, my dear, I wouldn’t stand the emptiness you would leave!” you exclaimed, making Boromir burst into roaring laughter and you joined him with your own. Still giggling you leaned forward and kissed his lips, shortly but lovingly. You laid back when you parted from his lips.

“Your turn, Boromir. Tell me what you can see.”

“A rabbit.” He replied too soon for it to be true.

You sighed, rolling your eyes. Being yourself, you couldn’t just lie and do nothing, so you figured out that you could look for different shaped in the clouds that went by above your heads.

And, when you were finding plenty of various figures in clouds, Boromir seemed to be absolutely blind.

“There’s no rabbit, don’t lie.”

“No, look, there!” Boromir pointed on a cloud, leisurely wandering on a blue sky not so far on your left. You furrowed your brows, studying it.

“It’s a rabbit, you’re right.”

“Ha!” he threw a fist to the air. “Your turn, my love.”  Boromir run his fingers through your hair again, brushing against your cheek this time.

Your eyes fluttered close for a brief moment and, when you opened them, you stared at the sky for a while, waiting until some familiar shape would appear in your sight.

You giggled, when it did.

“I see your shield.”

“My shield? Where?” he asked with a laughter in his voice and he started to chuckle out loud when he noticed it. “I must say you recognized it very well.” He kissed your cheek.

“I see it every day, how could I not recognize it?” you glanced at him, biting your lip playfully and you returned your gaze at the sky. “Your turn, Boromir.”

“So, Y/N, I see…” he hummed as he took his time to think. However, you didn’t feel his head turning from looking at you to look at the sky. “A beauty.”

You jerked your head to your side. You were right, Boromir was staring at you with soft, warm expression, his eyes full of love.

“Where?” you asked, but you didn’t have to – his eyes and his fingers slowly stroking your cheek were enough of an answer. Yet, he still gave it to you.

“Right next to me.”


End file.
